Connoisseur Cut
The Connoisseur Cut is one of Android 21's special moves and is the star attraction of the character. By default this mover is bound to quarter-circle forward (236) OR quarter-circle back (214) and special attack button, in the air or on the ground. This move, therefore, has 4 versions. 2 on the ground, 2 in the air. This move causes 21 to grab the opponent and slice at the opponents neck with a ki blade coming from the hand. Depending on which of the four inputs was performed, she will gain a different move that replaces that input. For instance, the 236 version on the ground, used against Super Saiyan Goku would grant 21 a Kamehameha. If the 236 special attack is then given on the ground, the stolen move will be used. As such one can store up to four stolen moves. What moves are stolen vary from character to character. ALL versions of this move are command grabs, and cannot be blocked. The Grab The quarter-circle forward grounded variant is a simple command grab. It will fill the first of four slots located at the bottom left corner of the screen that indicate what moves Android 21 has stolen. The quarter-circle back grounded variant is an anti-air grab. It will beat aerial attacks and causes her to jump forward and up to grab the opponent. Simple inputs can be given to combo into this, such as a simple 2M attack can connect into this variant. This variant fills the third slot on the HUD. The quarter-circle forward aerial variant causes Android 21 to swoop down at a very, very, shallow angle to grab the foe. It fills the second slot on the HUD. The quarter-circle back aerial variant causes 21 to swoop up to grab the foe, much like it's grounded counterpart. It fills the fourth slot on the HUD. Absorption When one of these moves connects, a move will be stolen from the foe. The foe can still use said move if it is in fact part of their arsenal. There are four categories of moves. Purple, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Purple moves are typically gained from aliens, blue from humans or any form of Goku, yellow from any other Saiyan character, and green from other androids (including an enemy 21). (There are exceptions to these rules) There are two moves to be stolen from each, as a grounded and aerial version can be absorbed, making a total of eight stolen moves possible. Using the move will get rid of it. Using the heavy variant of Total Detonation Ball will get rid of all absorbed moves. Blue * Kamehameha * Solar Flare Yellow * Consecutive Energy Blast * Sticky Energy Blast Green * Explosive Energy Blast * Barrier Sphere Purple * Sonic Warp * Homing Energy Blast The Moves Kamehameha Standard beam, for information on this move, visit the article Kamehameha. This will be gained in slots 1 and 3. Solar Flare Like with Krillin, the Solar Flare stuns the enemy for a decent amount of time and is a counter to aerial attacks. This move will appear in slots 2 and 4. Consecutive Energy Blast This move is a barrage of ki blasts at an angle downward. 21 will teleport to the foe and appear above them before raining hell upon them. This move will appear in slots 1 and 3. Sticky Energy Blast This replaces her grab with... a grab. This move is a command grab, where 21 will hold the foe in place and blast them away. This move will appear in slots 2 and 4. Explosive Energy Blast This move is a quick jump (if used on the ground) followed by the throwing of 2 large, green, ki blasts out down towards the ground that explode when hitting the ground or an enemy. The blasts travel in a very similar path to Android 21's regular jumping special attack. The projectiles themselves are very similar to Gohan (Teen)'s down and special attack. This move will appear in slots 1 and 3. Barrier Sphere This move is a energy barrier that absorbs enemy attacks, and fills the user's ki meter. It is nearly identical to Android 18's version. This move will appear in slots 2 and 4. Sonic Warp This move is a simple teleport behind and above the enemy. It is essentially Frieza's Warp Smash without the ki blast that follows. This move will appear in slots 1 and 3. Homing Energy Blast This move is identical to Piccolo's Homing Energy Blast. For more information, visit the move's main article. This move will appear in slots 2 and 4. List of Character Catagories Blue: * Goku * Goku (Super Saiyan) * Goku (SSGSS) * Goku Black * Krillin * Yamcha * Tien * Gohan (Adult) * Gohan (Teen) Yellow: * Vegeta * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (SSGSS) * Bardock * Broly * Gotenks * Nappa * Trunks Green: * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Android 21 * Cell Purple: * Frieza * Cooler * Captain Ginyu * Piccolo * Beerus * Hit * Majin Buu * Kid Buu * Zamasu (Fused) Trivia Category:Physical Techniques Category:Energy Technique Category:Command Grabs Category:Projectile Category:Beam Attacks Category:Movement Techniques Category:Counter Moves Category:Air-O.K. Attacks Category:Moves With Limited Uses Category:Special Moves Category:Android 21 Category:Aerial Attacks